SSBU: World of Light
by Daxmvarg
Summary: I main Samus, Corrin, and Lucina


A/N: Sorry if this is really bad or "fanboy-like," but the Last Super Smash bros. Ultimate Direct finally aired today, and they had one of—if not the best—animated trailers in the history of gaming, even if it was a bit...morbid. This story is basically a reiteration of the trailer, except with my own special interests in it. I tried to make each character as accurate as I can, but there's legit like 70+ characters from 25+ different series. You can't have your cake and eat it too.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters. Mario? Fox? Link? They all belong to Nintendo, fam.

* * *

"Don't let a single one get away!"

Fox raised his blaster and pointed it towards the ominous cloud of Master Hand's drifting towards them. In the middle of the crowd of Hand's, a bright, rainbow-colored helix spun ominously, a bright light emanating from within its center. Marth raised a hand to cover his eyes as he squinted towards the light.

"We'll each need to take down about ten." There was a clear waver in the Hero-King's voice as he spoke.

"There's…so many…" Lucina murmured under her breath. Chrom squeezed her arm reassuringly but said nothing. All of them had faced Master Hand at least once before, but none of them expected to see hundred, thousands, or even millions of them at once.

Zelda balled her fists and pushed Marth and Chrom aside. "Stow your fear," she said. "It's now or never!"

"We'll win this. I know we will!" Pit said confidently to her right.

As if it was responding to Pit's statement, one of the Master Hand's closest to them pointed a single finger at them, a bright blue light emanating from its fingertips.

"Prepare yourself!" Ike shouted from somewhere in the back of the crowd of Smashers behind Fox, who was still pointing his blaster at the Hand.

The Fighters tensed in preparation for the worst. To their surprise, instead of attacking, the "skin" on the Master Hand floating in front of them began to _peel_ and burn away, as if there was unimaginably powerful energy stored within its stone-like surface.

Simultaneously, all of the other Master Hand's in the cloud started doing the same: peeling away to reveal a blue light pulsing within. The lights all simultaneously starting drifting towards the helix, which grew brighter and brighter.

Snake nervously pulled out a box while Samus took a step back nervously, her years of training instinctively telling her to put as much distance between her and the light. To her left, Shulk suddenly gasped. His eyes took on a distinctive blue tint as he phased into one of his visions.

"What's wrong?" Dark Pit asked, concern showing through the tough façade he usually put on. Shulk said nothing but shook his head as the blue light faded from his eyes. He looked hopelessly back towards the group, the Monado hanging listlessly from his hands.

The helix and the ball of blue light suddenly vanished, only to be replaced by a dark hole, which crackled with electricity as it grew in size. The sky flashed pink, purple, black, before the hole suddenly _exploded_ to reveal multi-colored tentacles flitting through the air towards the Fighters.

Even from this distance, the Fighters could hear the appendages crackling and whistling through the air as they reached out towards them. Link was the first to go.

He grunted as one of the tentacles slammed into his shield, forcing him back. He swung his Master Sword towards one of the tentacles flitting past, but was too slow and was forced to retreat behind his shield again as one, two, three tentacles simultaneously slapped his shield aside. His blue eyes widened in panic and fear before the tentacles completely enveloped him, his silhouette dissipating into dust with the wind.

To the left, Samus desperately fired off a trio of shots towards the mass of multi-colored appendages surrounding her. She switched to missiles, fired off two, and was forced to roll aside as another tentacle sliced through the air where she had been standing a split second ago. She never got the chance to stand back up again, as another tentacle slammed into her, causing her to disintegrate in the same manner Link did.

Zelda and Mewtwo looked on in shock but could do nothing as they too came under attack from the tentacles. They looked at each other and nodded solemnly, once. Zelda conjured Nayru's Love around her as Mewtwo swiped forward with one of his paws, psychic waves pulsing potently around him, hoping to reflect or at least mitigate the wave of light assaulting them. It did nothing, and Lucina looked on in horror as their dust snowed around her. She sank to her knees, her Falchion and mask falling out of her hands as Chrom patted her resignedly on the back as they too, were disintegrated.

Sonic balked, turned around, and ran as fast as he could away from the lights. Pikachu's ears twitched as it felt Sonic absence before it too started running after him.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Fox asked as he narrowly dodged another tentacle. "You can't jus—" Another tentacle passed through him, leaving nothing behind but a blaster and a reflector.

The message was clear: run, or die. There was no alternative.

None of them made it.

Sonic reached back for Pikachu but recoiled his eyes in horror as the electric rat disintegrated. His eyes closed a split second before the light enveloped him. Bayonetta raised her guns towards the wave of light, but yelped and jumped upward to avoid a trio of appendages closing in on her, turning into a swarm of bats as she did so before reappearing in her human form. Her boots had barely touched the floor again before a fourth wave completely covered her.

The Pokemon trainer shouted a wordless order and pointed towards the light in an unmistakable command as Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle each blasted the tentacle approaching them with blistering amounts of fire, energy, and water. Bowser stomped over to them and added his own collection of fiery breath to the trio; the heat was magnificent, but like the others before the, they too were swallowed by the light.

Captain Falcon popped open the cockpit to Blue Falcon was jumped in. Before he could close the cockpit, however, a tendril slammed into the vehicle, leaving nothing of it, or its pilot. Falco was a bit faster, and had managed to fly his Arwing away before he looked back.

That was his last mistake. His bird-like eyes widened in terror as he spun, corkscrewing through the air before the tendril caught up to him and enveloped the vehicle completely, a tiny black speck momentarily visible in the light before it disappeared. Lucario phased past a tentacle and landed behind Greninja. The frog-like ninja gave him a cursory glance over its shoulder before it jumped high into the air, only to be caught in a passing wave. Lucario vanished again, only this time, he didn't reappear.

Palutena protectively threw Dark Pit and Pit behind her as they flew past. She raised a barrier, but even a goddess' power was apparently unable to stop the torrent of lights from overwhelming her as the purple rectangle cracked. The instant she was enveloped by the light, the wings on Pit's and Ark Pit's back vanished. They gave each other one last fearful look before they dropped like stones from the sky, the tentacles catching them neatly as they fell.

Back on the ground, the two inklings desperately sprayed the floor with ink before giving one last fearful look at the light cascading toward them, and one last exasperated look towards the box resting in front of them. Without further ado, the two Inklings jumped into their puddles, hoping to escape the fiery inferno. A single tendril smashed past the box, disintegrating both cardboard and flesh, before neatly scooping out the ground beneath the blue and orange puddles.

Back in the sky, Diddy Kong, Rosalina, and a Luma soared through the air. Diddy Kong looked back down at the ground beneath them. Most of the Fighters had been wiped out already. As the three watched, Robin cast his hood over his head and turned away before being enveloped. Mario whipped his cape around himself, much like Meta Knight had done, but to no avail. Both plumber and mach-speed-level swordfighter were swallowed by the light. Diddy gave one last fearful screech and blasted off as the Luma jumped into Rosalina's arms.

Rosalina gave the Luma one last, sad look before they too were disintegrated. The tendril that had swallowed them suddenly veered right to catch Diddy. Agile as he was, and nimble as he could be, in the air, he was no match for the sheer speed and ferocity of the light.

Meanwhile, Kirby flitted through the air on a warp star, hanging on for dear life as he narrowly avoided a tendril. The tendril shook, as if infuriated at being unable to catch such a small prey, and split off into nearly a dozen more, each the same size.

Try as they might, and as powerful as they were against the rest of the fighters, they were no match for the Warp Star's near-light level of speed, and the star, along with the pink puffball on top, vanished into a collection of smaller stars.

And with that, their plans for entrapping and turning everything into spirits was complete. A lonely wind whistled past the craters, the ashes, the scraps of armor and weapons as the tendrils all retreated sullenly and wrapped themselves around each other to form one great, glowing ball of light.

On the battlefield, nothing remained, save for a metal shield, a red plumber's hand, a red and yellow tie, a shard of a white egg speckled with green spots, a defective missile sparking uselessly on the ground, and a falchion planted upright into the ground.

There was nothing left in their way, no Fighters, no Villains, no Heroes— _nothing._

Everything was complete. The way it should've been.

* * *

A/N: Does anyone wanna float me $400 so I can buy a Switch, along with Ultimate?


End file.
